


【平清盛x平重盛】宵色如潮

by sMokywithoutlighT



Category: kubota masataka - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sMokywithoutlighT/pseuds/sMokywithoutlighT





	【平清盛x平重盛】宵色如潮

治承三年八月十四日，平家首领清盛于渡殿中独自饮酒，随即借着酒劲做了怪梦，而直至病逝，他都未同任何人说起此事。究其原因，一是因为梦中所行皆为隐秘情事，一是因为所梦之人与自己有血缘干系。而无论出于何种缘由，都不值得与人言说，遑论梦中之人辞世不久，尸骨未寒。此后，在清盛辞世、平家随即如昙花般倏忽消散的某个春日，曾与平氏一门有着诸多瓜葛的后白河法皇，在下令捣毁平家墓穴之时，骇然发现清盛的墓穴无迹可寻、长子重盛之墓竟是座衣冠冢。  
而这一切的由头，皆因平清盛在那日做的怪梦。巧合的是，时隔六年，后白河法皇又循着亡故之人的旧梦，借望月之力，成为平家那段禁忌秘事的唯一证人。

那是一年中最美的宵待之时。明月将满未满，亮如白绸。后白河感到自己高悬天空，周身焕发着清朗光彩，似是已化身皎洁月色。那带给自己不少乐趣的平清盛正斜靠在渡殿柱上饮酒，常年拧在一处的眉心像是结了霜，拖曳在地板上的法袍则红的像血海。本应值夜的侍从不知去了哪处，想必是自以为夜深无人，溜去了院墙脚下与其他小厮掷骰子赌钱。平清盛独自坐在殿前石阶上，默不作声地望着眼前的庭院，除了一只白玉酒壶，只剩冰冷的美景围绕身侧。  
“六亲不认的怪物...这般下场...”后白河笑了起来，低语着，却发觉自己无法发出声音。突然间，不知从何处传来一阵哀戚歌声，婉转绮丽、绕梁三尺。那歌声唱到：  
“莲花瓣上露犹泫，何忍离斯兮俗世依。”  
声色方落，一尾白色小蛇自花丛中游出，向庭院深处游去，清盛紧随小蛇追去，那神色竟像是中邪般热切鼓噪。最终，小蛇滑进了莲花池中，化作一道细小的水泡，在一声几不可闻的破裂声中消失无踪。清盛往池水中凝望，平静的水面也正凝望着他 、渐渐浮现出一个模糊的倒影。正此时，一名白衣女子从池中假山石后翩然走出，立于浅浅池水，安静地望着他。  
“你是何人？”  
清盛有些恍惚地说道。  
“吾乃故人。”  
月光盛大，却无论如何也看不清女子的面容。后白河遥遥望去，竟是毫无阻碍地瞧见了女子真容，顷刻间疯也似的笑起来。  
白衣女子踩着池水缓缓朝清盛走去，她的仪态端方清丽，脚掌轻轻抬起、放下，起落间除了若隐若现的柔白，竟连一丝水花也未曾溅起。只是慢慢地渗出绯色血丝，如水草般缠绕在细瘦的脚踝上，显然是被池底尖锐的石子所划伤。但这依然无法影响女子姿态的美丽，而她也像感觉不到痛楚一般、终于还是来到了清盛眼前。  
那是一张似曾相识、又未曾谋面的脸孔。玉石般莹润洁白的脸颊上透着一层病息恹恹的愁容，长及地面的乌发格外整洁美丽，浅淡的眉头蹙作春山，狭长的双眼噙满泪水，是一碰即碎的美丽。而回过神时，清盛已经拥住女子薄如纸片的身体，双双跌入 池水之中，依然未有激起哪怕一片的水花。  
清盛亲吻着女子柔软的颈子，手指探向下身简单揉弄几下，借着水流的润滑，随意闯入进去，一面咬上那张濡湿窄小的口，无可自控地抽动起来。而这幅柔软绵长的甬道简直像是为了与他做爱而生一般密切贴合着，那是他许久未曾得到过的冲动与快乐——  
我已经那么老了吗？  
倒映在水面的明明是一张年少轻狂的脸孔，散乱的头发、稚嫩的笑容，连鼻头上不知何处沾染的污渍也是年轻的。就如此刻这般强健的、生机勃勃的躯体一般，操弄女人，玩弄权术，直至实现宏图霸业。  
清盛有些疲倦的回忆着过去种种，身体却愈发亢奋，在几乎要释放的时刻，他望着眼前这张美丽的脸孔，突然觉得像极了早死的高阶明子。带着对前妻的回忆，他感到自己的身体不断地下陷、沉没、漂荡，拥在怀里的女子精疲力竭地流着眼泪，在波折的光影中、慢慢变作了十几日前离世的重盛。  
水底如何会有泪水呢？  
白衣女子又为何会变作自己早已病故入土的长子呢？


End file.
